Dreaming of the Worst or Living the Dream?
by SleekBlanBoys
Summary: JONAS: What happens when Nick is helpless as he watches his beloved brother die? But, what he doesn't know is if this is real or just a dream. Joick.


**Dedicated to: Brandon. **

**Dreaming of the Worst or Living the Dream?**

**Nick's POV **

_As my eyelids slowly pried themselves open, there was an immense pounding in the back of my head, blurring my vision. I squinted my eyes to see that across the cement room, lying in a heap, was Joe. I tried to stand, in hopes to help my brother but, I was yanked back down into a sitting position. My wrists were wrapped in metal shackles that were connected with the cement wall behind me. I carefully examined myself, seeing that my shirt was ripped, exposing my bruising skin, my feet were bare and my jeans were stained with blood. I had no idea how I got here, why Joe was lying in a motionless heap across the room or how to get out. _

"_Joe?" I choked, my throat was dry causing my voice to come out as raspy. I heard Joe groan and watched as his body shifted. I heard the clinking of chains so, I figured that he was restrained from moving too. _

"_Nick?" he husked._

"_Yeah, Joe. I'm here." _

"_Hey, man. Are you alright?" he asked, slowly sitting up. _

"_I think so, are you?" _

"_I don't know. I can't feel my left leg, bro. I think that Mason guy broke it." he winced._

"_Mason? Who's that?" _

"_Man, they really must have hit you hard."_

"_What are you talking about, Joe?"_

"_They hit you in the head with a crow bar, Nick."_

"_Really?" I asked, surprised. Joe just nodded in return. _

"_Mason is a Drug dealer who has been raping a bunch of young girls. We were sent to hunt him down by the agency." Joe explained, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand._

"_Agency?" I cocked my head._

"_Yeah, we are spies, Nick. You don't remember?" I shook my head. _

"_Wow, that's crazy, Dude." Joe looked shocked. _

_Then the door to the left of the room, creaked open. A small, lanky man walked in, two big, muscular men in tow. The small man was adorned in a tan leather suit with snake skin boots, a black brief case tucked under his right arm._

"_Hello, Boys." he greeted, with a crooked grin. _

"_Fuck Off, Mason!" Joe spat, causing Mason to swiftly kick Joe in the leg. Joe screamed at the contact, informing me that his leg was truly broken. _

"_So, Nicholas," Mason began, kneeling next to Joe. "You experienced what happened when Joseph didn't cooperate. Now it's your turn to give me answers." he smirked, running a hand over Joe's broken leg._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. _

"_Oh, you know what I want to know, young boy." he said, licking his lips. _

"_Nick, don't tell him anything, you-" Joe started but, Mason shoved the heel of his hand into Joe's leg, causing him to screech._

"_Nicholas, I don't want to hurt your brother anymore. That's right, I know he's your brother. But, I'm going to need that information about your precious agency first." Mason said, stroking the spot on Joe's leg that he just drove his palm into. _

"_I-I don't know what you want from me. What agency? Why am I here?" I asked, fearing for Joe more than myself at this point._

"_Don't toy with me, boy. I know you have been brain washed by that disgusting place, now give me that information or I'll kill him!" he snorted, his eyes narrowing. _

"_I don't know anything." my voice cracked. _

"_Nick, don't cry, I'll be alright." Joe smiled but, it didn't reach his eyes. I could tell he was just as scared as I was._

"_Oh, silly, silly, boys." Mason chuckled, pulling his briefcase in front of him. He unsnapped the clasps and pulled open the top, revealing a few papers, a small box and about ten vials of different colored liquid. _

"_Nicholas, do you know how many poisonous creatures there are on this planet?" Mason asked, extracting a vial from the briefcase and examining it._

"_N-No." I shook._

"_Sadly, neither do I but, there are five creatures that are a personal favorite of mine. The Poison Dart Frog, Blue Ringed Octopus, Box Jellyfish, Inland Taipan and the Death Stalker." he smirked at the last creature. "Do you know why these creatures are my favorite?" _

"_W-Why?" I asked, shrinking into the wall behind me._

"_They are the most poisonous creatures in the World." my eyes widened as he laughed. I could feel my insides start to convulse as Mason popped open the top of the vial. He put his finger over the opening and tipped the vial upside down. Then, he flipped the vial back over and removed his finger, showing off his now green finger. _

"_Isn't it fascinating how the venom has no effect on the outside of the body?" he smiled, moving his finger towards Joe, dragging his finger across his cheek. _

"_But, when the venom is placed below the skin, it has a completely different effect." he said, removing the small box from his briefcase. He pulled off the top and removed a hand full of safety pins. He placed the pins in a pile beside him as he unhooked one and plunged it into the vial. He spun the pin in the vial for a few moments as my breathing rate started to increase. Then, he removed the pin, flashing the green metal to me and then to Joe. _

"_I would get your brother to talk, sweet Joseph." Mason taunted, bringing the point of the pin to Joe's bicep. _

"_NO, DON'T HURT HIM!" I screeched. Joe's gaze was quick to reach mine._

"_Nick, I'll be fine. Don't…" he breathed. I knew he was trying to stay strong for me. "Don't say anything okay?" he nodded. Then, Mason shoved the pin into Joe's skin, causing Joe's eyes to snap shut. _

"_JOE!" I screamed. He started shaking his head, breathing deeply through his nose. I watched as a sensation rolled through Joe's body and his eyes snapped open. Then, his mouth was gapping, releasing the most blood curdling scream I had ever heard. The tears started to sting my eyes causing my body to react as well._

"_I would have to admit," Mason spoke over Joe's shrieks. "Poison Dart Frog is my favorite but, I love to see the reactions from the other venoms as well." he smirked, removing another vial from the briefcase. I watched in utter horror as Mason covered three new pins with a blue liquid and shoved them into Joe's arm, just below the first pin. Joe started grunting at the new foreign liquid that had just entered his system. I could tell he was still trying to control what was happening to him but, he was failing. _

_Then, before I knew it, Joe's entire arm was poked with venomous pins. He was no longer controlling anything. He was flat on the floor, body violently convulsing and grunting loudly against the venom. I don't know why I wouldn't stop Mason as he moved to Joe's other arm. Joe told me not to tell him anything and I didn't know anything but, this was my brother, my pride and joy. I couldn't let him die. But, Mason would never stop, even if I begged him. He wanted information about the agency and I didn't know a thing. So, tears were cascading down my cheeks as I watched my beloved brother's life pass before my eyes. I started praying. Praying that somehow God could save him. I knew it was a slim chance but, maybe, just maybe God could be on my side. But, my faith quickly diminished as Joe's body went completely still. His eyes were rolled into the back of his head and a rivulet of foam was slowly exiting his mouth. _

"_Well, damn. I thought that killing your brother would crack you. I guess some people just don't have a heart at all." Mason sighed, standing from his position next to Joe and walking towards me._

"_Welcome to the club." he nodded, patting my shoulder and leaving the room with the other men. _

"_JOE!" I screamed. "WHY JOE? WHY!?" I curled up into a ball and shoved my head between my knees. I tightly closed my eyes and pushed my head further into my knees. "JOE!" I screeched. _

_No matter how awful this scene was, no matter how disgusting all of this was, I needed to see my brother one last time before I closed my eyes, hoping to die. But, before I could lift my head, someone started to shake me. Their hands were tightly gripping my shoulders and they were screaming at me. It scared me but, I obliged, lifting my head from my lap and opening my eyes. _

Everything around me was black. The hands were still on my shoulders but, my orientation with the floor had changed. I was lying on my side and my knees weren't tight to my chest. Then, I heard two distinct clicks and then there was light, illuminating the room from a small lamp on a table. I tore my gaze away from the unfamiliar lamp and looked to the person who was shaking me, who just so happened to be lying down next to me. I actually had to do a double take because the person next to me was Joe.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked, worry in his eyes.

"I-I…H-" I started but, Joe pressed his soft lips to mine.

"It's alright, Baby." he said, after pulling away. "It was just a bad dream." he said, before pecking my lips. I still didn't believe this was happening. It was all coming back to me though. I remembered ridding myself of my clothes, except my boxers and climbing into bed with Joe. I remember my lips on his, slowly moving together until we were both too tired and fell asleep in each others arms. But, I was worried that I was still dreaming so, I released the sheets that I had been gripping and brought my hand to Joe's face. I placed it against his soft cheek and caressed the skin with my palm. His eyes fell closed and I watched as he moved with the motions of my hand, enjoying the contact.

"Thank God." I breathed, wrapping my fingers in his hair and pulling him into another kiss. Joe moved his hands to my hips and pulled me close to him, holding me against his warm body. Our lips moved together as I ran my hands over his body, making sure he truly was there. Joe pulled out of the kiss and pressed his forehead against mine, taking a deep breath.

"I love you, Nicholas." he breathed.

"I love you too, Joseph." I smiled, pecking his parted lips.

"Forever and Always." he whispered.

* * *

**How was it?? Reviews mean the world!! :)**

**(Ha! I tricked you, Brandon, didn't I?!)**

**~Sleek Blan~**

* * *


End file.
